battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Specials
Ship Specials Reactive Armor (RA) Reduces damage from Penetrating Weapons (Missile Weapons). NOT ROCKETS LIKE Hydra Rockets. Only one type of special armour is permitted on each ship (Including compound armour). This is one of the few armours offering great protection from the dreaded Halo defence missile. Ablative Armor (AA) Reduces damage from explosive weapons (mortar and rockets). Layered Armor (LA) Reduces damage from ballistic weapons (cannons). Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders, Storm Strike and Drac Hunt events. Alloy Armor: CX Series An advanced Draconian armor alloy that prevents weapon penetration, providing additional protection from Ballistic and explosive weapon types. Alloy Armor: MC Series An advanced Draconian armor alloy that prevents weapon penetration, providing additional protection from missile and ballistic weapon types. Alloy Armor: MX Series An advanced Draconian armor alloy that prevents weapon penetration, providing additional protection from missile and explosive weapon types. Guidance Scrambler Increase ships' evasion ability during combat. Note that this is NOT limited to missiles in spite of the description. This does work on the initial impact damage caused by Mortars but does not protect from splash damage. Electronic Range Finder Reduces the spread radius of mortar and rocket based weapons concentrating their firepower to a tighter radius. Engine Upgrade Increases ships' combat and map speed at the expense of weapon accuracy. Advised not to use Eng 3 on HH/FF without thrusters as the hulls get land locked and even more susceptible to attacks from mortars. Enhanced Warhead Increases damage from missile based weapons. Thrusters Drastically increases ships' turn rate and improves evasion during combat. Laser Targeting ' ' Increases accuracy of missile based weapons. Allows missiles to hit submerged submarines if the missiles were fired while the subs are either surfaced or visible underwater*. Retargetting only affects missiles. *Kixeye has publicly stated that Laser Targeting was never originally intended to allow missiles to hit subs while underwater, and this has been an ignored glitch for so long, it has become normal. This is why they introduced Sonar built-in to the Stalker Sub and Draconian Battle Cruiser. Auto-loader Reduces ballistic reload time. Please note that AL III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Hardened Barrels III will make Assault Cannons very heavy and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them fit only on relatively large ships. High Explosive Shells Increases splash damage of any weapon with splash effect. Cluster Warheads Cluster Warheads reduce reload times for ship based rockets (Hydra, Maelstrom, Drac Rockets). They don't reduce missile reload. Originally they could only be won during the Storm Warning event but have been made available during other events. Many people have reported that even though earned this special is rarely fitted onto any ships. Hardened Barrels Increases ballistic weapon range. Please note that HB III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Auto -Loader III will make Assault Cannons very heavy and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them fit only on relatively large ships like the Hammerhead. Sonar Pod Increase detection range of submarines or torpedos. Solid Fuel Booster Increase missile weapon range. D53 missiles and SFB3 are a lethal, long-range combo, although if you don't have the blueprint unlocked Cut 3 can be used instead for the cost of less dps and range. Highly recommended to combine with Laser Upgrade 2-3. Concussion Warhead Increase torpedo damage. Nautilus Battery Increase submerged time for submarines. Caterpillar Drive Decreases detection range of your submarines. Stealth Attack System An advanced system that improves the energy efficiency of submarine components, allowing for improved submerge time and torpedo firepower. Cargo Hold Cargo hold was awarded to players who have collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event. It can now be found as blueprints. It is build into a special slot of a ship hull and it increases your cargo capacity, which means you can carry additional resources. NOTE: *Combat Speed is no longer affected! *More than one can now be built on a ship! *Now available as Blueprint! Base Specials Base specials become available when the defense platform is upgraded to level 3. It is an option after you select to set up turret. Under the turret picture, there is a special's slot. Base specials need to be researched in the advanced lab before they can be applied to platforms. Reactive Panels Reduces platform damage due to missile weapons Ablative Panels Reduces platform damage from explosive weapons (mortars and rockets). Layered Panels Reduces platform damage from ballistic weapons. Compound Panels Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional platform protection bonuses from all types of weapons Slide Loader Reduced reload time for Cerberus Rocket and Victory Mortar (Not Bombard Rockets) Thermobaric Casings Increases missile damage done by platform weapons. Scramjet Engine Increases platform missile range - a very nice special for each base Sentinel Missile turret. Enhanced Propulsion Increases the bombard rocket range for enhanced anti-mortar defense. Barrage Rack Increases the number of shots in a flak gun salvo for your base's anti-missile defense. Depleted Uranium Shells Higher density Depleted Uranim shells penetrate the armor of targets causing more damage. Category:special slots Category:Fleet Builds Category:Ship building